Immortal in DC 2
by pta917
Summary: Theres a new immortal in Washington and he's after the Kurgan
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This story takes place right after my first one. Like before I don't own any of the characters.

**Abandoned house**

After the house burned down Booth and Brennan were called in to investigate a body found in the fire. Booth and Brennan arrived at the house just to find that Can was already there.

''So Cam what happened here?'' Booth asked while Bones started to look at the borned remains.

''Booth look.'' Bones said to Booth while analysing

''What?''

''I need to confirm it but this his Helenas skull.''

''Lets get this remains back to the lab.'' Booth said ignoring Bones

**Airport (after coming out of the plane)**

Has everyone came out of the plane in the middle of the crowd there was a caucasian man wearing a suit , dark hair and no left hand.

''This time Kurgan you wont win.'' he said to him self has he looked at his fake left hand

He looked around at the city lights and called a cab to take him to the hotel were we would be staying.

**Hotel (room)**

He arrived at his room, sat down on a chair and opening his bag he grabed his sword, adapted to be placed in his left harm in place of his hand, also in there he had a bow, arrows and other equipment he needed to use in The Game. Also he had a book were he wrote the name of every immortal that he had fought and killer and part of it was dedicated to the Kurgan and strategies that he could use against him.

**Author Notes: **What do you think please review. And yes theres a new immortal in The Game


	2. Chapter 2

Author** Notes: **New chapter, there will be a fight between the Kurgan and he other immortal. I don't own any of the characters.

**Jeffersonian institute**

''So mister Bray what did you found anything about the cause of death.'' Brennan asked him

''Only the blow to the neck.'' he answered

'' what did you find.''

''I found some some particles the I've already given to .''

After that Bones went to Angelas office to see if see had found the victims identity.

''So Angela what did you find?''

''Hi sweety, I'm just finishing the identification.'' Angela answered showing Brennan the monitor

''Thats Agent Helena.'' Brennan said has she grabed her phone and called Booth.

**FBI (garage at night)**

After talking to Bones and founding out the identity of the victim he went into his car and started to think.

''Hey, Agent Booth may I ask you a question?'' Someone asked Booth

''Who are you? And how do you know me?'' Booth asked to the man surprised

''I'm James Oak.'' he sai showing him his ID

''And how do you know me?''

''It's a long story. But now on a serious note what do you know about the Kurgan?''

''The..Kurgan?''

''Yeah, the Kurgan.''

In that moment James felt something tha for what he knew could only be the Kurgan.

''And talking of the Devil here he is.'' James said looking around with his sword raised.

''James.'' a deep voice said from the shadows.

''Show your self Kurgan, fight me.'' James yelled has he looked around

From the shadows a tall and imposing appeared with a sword in his right hand, seeing him James took of his coat reveling an armored vest that protected his chest and left arm so he could hold his sword in its place. T

They both charged each other the Kurgan attacked first swinging his sword upward, James jumped back and tried to impale his sword into him just to have the Kurgan kick his arm to the ground and punching him in the face. James tried to get back up but the Kurgan stomped on his left arm and stabing his sword into his back serevral times.

''Your weak James.'' the Kurgan said has he raised his sword for the final blow.

But in that moment Booth fired serevral shots into him till he fell to the ground.

''Are you ok James?'' Booth asked has he helped him get back up

''I'm fine, but you better get back before he gets back up.''

As they got into the car the Kurgan got back up just to be runover by Booths car, they left the garage and the Kurgan behind.

''That was a close one. Are you ok?'' Booth said looking at James

''Yes, I'm fine. I need to go to my hotel and get my weapons.''

''Ok lets go.''

**Hotel (room)**

''Alright you grab your things while I call Bones on my phone.

''Hi, Bones where are you?''

''I'm in the lab with Cam, , Angela and Hodjins.'' Brennan asked

''Ok, stay there and look everything I'm on my way.'' Booth said before turning of his phone.

''I have every thing I need, lets go.''

''Ok.''

And both of them went to the lab.

**Author Notes: **Alright another chapter is up and in the next one something bad will happen. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: **New chapter. I don't own any of the characters.

After James got all of his weapons he and Booth went to the lab, but what they didn't know was that the Kurgan was going to the same place has them.

**Jeffersonian (Brennans office)**

Brennan, Cam, Hodgins, Wendell and Sweets were waiting for Booth to arrive.

''Why is Sweets here?'' Bones asked Cam

''Hes so sad about I decided that he would be better here them being alone.''

''Were's Angela? She said she was going to her car but she isn't here.'' Hodgins asked

''Yes, I think someone should go get here.'' Cam responded

''Me and Wendell will go.'' Hodgins said looking at him

**Jeffersonian (garage)**

After a while they were at the garage, looking around they looked at the few cars left and saw Angelas car. They ran up to it, the car was damaged by several blows, on the floor there was an unconscious Angela, her clothes were torned apart.

''Angela are you ok? What happened?'' Hodgins asked her while holding her

''Hodgins we better run.'' Wendell said pointing at something

''Why?'' Hodgins said looking in his direction

Both of them were looking at a man he was tall wearing black, but what really made them scared was the sword he had in his hand. Before they could run the man was already attacking them, first he grabed Wendell and threw him into a car.

''Wendell.'' Hodgins yelled ''You bastard'' he said looking at the behemot

He grabed a pipe and slammed it into his back the man just grinned like it was nothing and punched Hodgins in the face. Wendell by then had already gotten back up and tryed to punch him has hard has he could in the stomach, when he was about to punch him agin the man grabed his fist and threw him back into the car this time he wasn't finished grabing him by the neck he smashed wendells face into the car and threw him into the floor and raised his sword to kill kim.

''Hey, Kurgan.'' a voiced yeled at him

The Kurgan looked and comming at him was Booths car with James aiming a bow at him firing arrows. the first few he dodged but the other three hitted him, in the leg, shoulder and stomach, he fell down giving Booth and James the opportunity to help Wendell, Hodgins and Angela.

**Jeffersonian (Lab)**

The rest of the group ran ou of Brennans office has they saw Booth and another man entering the lab with Hodgins, Angela and Wendell.

''What happened Booth?'' Brennan asked

''Its a long story Bones but the Kurgan is in the building.''

''But thats impossible Booth didn't you say Helena threw hinm off the FBI buildings window?''

''Doesn't she know me and the Kurgan are immortal?'' James asked looking at Booth

''I told her but she doesn't believe me.''

''Why?''

''Because thats no possible.'' Brennan answered him

''Its is possible.'' Booth said ''We better go into Brennas office.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: **The fight begins. Idon't own any of the charecters

**Jeffersonian institute (lab)**

As they entered Bones office the doors to the lab are broken by the Kurgan.

''Go to the office I will face him.'' James said re-attaching his sword to his left arm

''Hello, James.'' the Kurgan said with a grin

They ran at each other conecting swords looking into each other eyes James kicks the Kurgans stomach breaking their swords embrace, the Kurgan falls on his knees giving James the chance to kill him he raised his sword and brought iit down in the final moment the Kurgan dodged and stabbed his sword into James neck and kicked him to the ground.

''His going to die.'' Bones said

''Thats not going to kill him Bones. He's immortal'' Booth said

''Thats impossible Booth.''

The Kurgan continues to kick him and stab him while being attacked James stabs the Kurgans leg giving him time to get back up and run into the platform that's used to autopsi the corpses.

''Come on Kurgan come and get me.'' James said standing on top of the autopsi table

The Kurgan ran at him swinging his sword at James and smashed it into the tabled giving James the chance to attack him and stab him in the heart, the Kurgan growled in pain as the sword continued to cut threw his body. With the pain flowing he grabed his sword hand stabed it into James stomach and threw him into some monitors.

''You will die now.''the Kurgan said looking at James

''Screw you Kurgan.'' James said getting back up

The Kurgan grinned and tackled him out of the platform, he gets back up first and detaches the sword from James arm and throws it away, he kicks James and prepares to take is head.

''We have to do something.'' Angela said

''We can't do anything to him.'' Booth said

''We can distract him.'' Sweets said

''I can use the bow.'' Wendell said looking at Booth

Wendell grabed the bow and arrows and ran out of the office with Booth and both of them started to fire at him, after a few shots he went down. Booth, Wendell and Sweets helped James getting back up and tryed to help him, while they helped him the Kurgan got back up and threw both Booth and Wendell to the floor and grabed Sweets by the neck.

''Stop being a bully and fight me Kurgan.'' James yelled grabing his sword and they were face to face again.

**Author Notes:** The fight will continue in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: **The final chapter. I don't own ony of the characters

James and the Kurgan charged each other James jumped into the air and kicked the Kurgan in the face and the stomach sending him into the floor, while he was on the floor he stabed him in the back.

''Now, Kurgan you die.''James said raising his sword ''There can be only one.'' James yelled bringing it down

Using his sword the Kurgan blocks the attack and twisted James left arm and threw him into Angelas office. He walked up to James and stabed him in the neck and in the back several times.

''There can be only one.''the Kurgan says as he brought his sword down on James neck

''In the end it wont be you.''James right before he dies

The Kurgan raised his sword and embraced the powerfull quickening that destroid Angelas office and part of the lab.

**Author Notes: **I'm sorry its short and please review.


End file.
